


I Blame You

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, Demigods, F/F, Flufftober2019, Kittens, Pregnant cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: The temple cat, Talaria has kittens.





	I Blame You

The girls stared over the edge of the crate with big eyes. Occasionally they let out small noises of disgust or amazement. Lily lounged in the corner, balancing a knife on her fingertip while she waited for the spectacle to be over.

“It’s so wet,” One of the girls said, backing away with her eyes closed. “Wet and gross.”

“But they’re so cute,” Another insisted, her eyes fixed on the contents of the crate.

“And you should give them some space,” Lily said again. None of the girls listened.

There was a knock at the door, but before Phoebe could open her mouth to intrude, Lily sighed loudly.

“No, it’s not over, and you may not have one of them.”

“You sure? I mean that I can’t have a kitten, not that it’s not over. I’m sure you know better than anyone else.” Phoebe came in, sitting next to Lily.

“I have had a migraine ever since Talaria went into labor. I blame you by the way.”

“Me?”

“You’re the one that said she was too cute to be a girl. Now I’m stuck with kittens on top of the original. At least one is bound to be a girl, and she’ll get pregnant.”

“I’m sure Chiron will do something before things get drastic.”

“Hah, as if that horse butt will do anything. Lysa, hands OUT.”

Lysa froze with one hand reaching down into the crate and with a wince retreated.

“All of you, quit gawking and go do your chores, as you bloody promised. I better not see a stitch out of place when this nonsense is over.”

Phoebe giggled while the girls ran to clean up the temple and light incense at the altar.

“And how are you supposed to see those out of place stitches?”

“It’s the thought that counts. Why are you here? It’s not even dinner yet.”

“I came to check on things. Wouldn’t you rather be by the beach right now?”

“If I leave, those rascals will cause problems with the mother and her babies. You saw Lysa. They want to hold the newborn kittens, and Talaria is all wound up enough as it is.”

“So assign Achron or someone else to watch over them.”

“You would have Achron watching a cat give birth?”

“It’s not like he’ll try and touch it. He hates cats and he’s old enough to know no touching.”

Lily nodded, getting her legs under her. “Hang out for a second? I’ll go ask.”

Lily stuck her head through the door on the boy’s side of the temple. “Hey, Achron!”

He and the two others in the common space jumped. “In the name of my dad, Lilianah. Don’t you knock?”

She frowned. “There is no door, thus no need for knocking.”

“Doesn’t mean you should just go yelling your head off.”

“I did not yell.”

“You damn well scared my skin off.”

“Don’t fucking care. Look, I want to go for a walk. Will you keep an eye on Talaria? The girls keep trying to touch the kittens and Talaria doesn’t like that.”

Achron groaned. “Fine. I’ll go watch the little murderess.”

“She’s a cat, Acron, not the end of the world.”

“You never know. Could be a trickster in disguise or a roman spy.”

“And you let your imagination run wild. She’s giving birth right now.”

“Yes! The perfect scam!”

Lily rolled her eyes and returned to Phoebe, looking in the crate.

“He’ll do it, though he did call Talaria a roman spy.”

“The perfect spy too. Oh, I’m kidding, Lily.”

“Ha ha, real funny. You want to go for a swim or not?”


End file.
